Boiled Eggs
by Diana Moon Glampers
Summary: Brock spends the night at a Pokemon Center with Nurse Joy. Rated M for Lime and some screwed up stuff.


Boiled Eggs

By Diana Moon Glampers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Content Warning- Limes. People get hurt.

Brock wandered out in the lonely hills. The sun was setting, and a chill wind was blustering across the landscape. As he walked, feeling colder and more uncomfortable as he went, Brock spotted a Pokemon Center in the distance. Its inviting glow was a welcome sight. He was miles away from any other shelter. It meant he would not have to camp out tonight in the chilling air.

Brock entered the center. There were no trainers in sight, only a very bored Nurse Joy in the lobby watching television. Upon hearing the door open, she looked up with surprise. "Oh, can I help you with something?" She asked, a warm smile adorning her face. Brock's heart melted. He felt like he was in love. "It's cold out, and there doesn't seem to be any cities for miles around. Could I stay here tonight? Pretty please?" Brock asked, trying to turn on his charm. He looked embarrassingly stupid doing this, but this Nurse Joy looked past this. "Sure thing. We don't get very many people around here. Do your pokemon need checked on?" Nurse Joy asked. "Yeah, I got in a fight with a nasty meditite yesterday. They could use a checkup." Brock said. "Chansey! Blissey!" Nurse Joy called out. They each emerged from under the counter. "May we see your pokeballs, sir?" Blissey asked. "Oh, they can talk?" Brock said. "Yeah, we have a lot of free time, so I taught them human language." Nurse Joy said. "Cool." Brock said. He handed over his pokeballs and watched as Chansey and Blissey went off to give them an examination.

Now that the Chansey and Blissey were gone, Brock took a look to see what movie Nurse Joy was watching. To his surprise, it was a very naughty film! It was so naughty there were men and women showing each other their no-no parts and engaging in sexual intercourse! "Oh, a naughty movie." Brock said with a sly grin. Nurse Joy blushed. "So, things are THAT dull around here." Brock thought to himself. Nurse Joy felt the awkwardness flowing through her body. She adjusted her panties, turned off the television, and left in a hurry.

All this took a second to sink into Brock's thick manly skull. "Aw crap! I just scared her off, didn't I? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Brock said to himself, hitting himself on the side of his head. He sat down, feeling like a big dumb screw-up. Then, Chansey came back. "Hey, Mister, do I know you from somewhere? You look awfully familiar." She said. "Well, I have traveled a lot. I used to be a gym leader." He said. "Wow, you were a gym leader? That's pretty cool. Oh, your pokemon are doing great. Blissey and me gave them a quick checkup and they're in great condition. Joy told me she wants to give you a checkup, though." Chansey said, giggling a little. "Me? Why?" Brock asked. "I don't know, but I think she likes you." Chansey said, giggling a little.

Brock followed Chansey into an examination room. Nurse Joy was waiting there. "You said you got in a battle with a meditite, right?" She asked. "Yeah, why?" Brock asked. "There's a disease going around that can be passed along from meditites to humans. It's called fat head flu. I want to give you a vaccination, just in case." Nurse Joy said. Brock had never heard of fat head flu before, but being unfamiliar with the region, figured it must be common around here. "Okay, sure." Brock said, rolling up his shirtsleeve. Nurse Joy got out her syringe, and giggled. "Oh, the needle doesn't go in your arm. It goes in your testicles."

A cold sweat went down Brock's entire body. "My eggs?" He said. "Eggs? What a cute name for them... Now drop your pants." Nurse Joy said. Brock frowned. "I'd rather just get sick than get a needle stuck in my eggs." Brock said. A serious look crossed Nurse Joy's face. "Fat head flu is a dangerous disease, sir! You could die from it and leave all your pokemon orphans! I will not let you leave this room until you are vaccinated against the deadly fat head flu!" Nurse Joy said. Brock turned, and saw Blissey blocking the door. "Oh, all right." Brock said, reluctantly.

He slid off his pants quick enough, but was a little slower to remove his underwear. Nurse Joy patiently waited, trying her best to stifle a grin. She was enjoying every minute of this. After Brock's underwear came off, Nurse Joy noticed that his shirt was rather long and covered his genitals. "Better lose the shirt too. You wouldn't want me to miss the mark and make me have to poke your eggs twice, would you?" She said. Brock reluctantly removed his shirt too, and stood naked in front of the nurse. "Good. Now lay down on the table. This will only take a moment."

Brock lay down on the table. Nurse Joy noted in her head that his genitals were a bit smaller than most she had seen, and tried not to giggle. She took a cotton swab doused in rubbing alcohol and gently cleansed the spot she was going to poke Brock's balls. The feeling of her cold, clammy hands on his junk was a bit too much for Brock. Biting his tongue to try to stop himself, he became aroused at Nurse Joy's cold, soft touch. Nurse Joy giggled a little more. "Oh, someone's happy… but not for long." She said. She took a tiny rubber pipe and used it to push Brock's testicles a little higher off the table. Then, before Brock even knew what was happening, he felt a stabbing pain in one of his testicles. His arousal abruptly ended. It was so bad, he thought he might cry. As the needle slid out of his scrotum, Nurse Joy could see the pain he was in. She could see the tears welling up in his eyes. She just smiled.

"There, there Brock." She said "I know I had to poke you in a sensitive area. I've got a nice ointment to relieve the pain." She said, handing Brock a tube of jelly. Brock sat up and began applying it to his aching balls. It was cool and soothing. "Oh, thanks Nurse Joy. This feels much better." Brock said. "It just feels good to have saved you from fat head flu." Nurse Joy said. Soon after that, the soothing coolness turned to warmth, and then more pain. "Ow, my eggs are on fire! What is this stuff?" Brock cried out. He looked at the bottle of gel he had just applied. It was Icy Hot. "Icy Hot? What are you trying to do to me?" Brock screamed. Nurse Joy cowered. "I'm sorry. It was an honest mistake. I'll get you a wet rag." Nurse Joy said. She got a wash rag out and wet it down in the sink. Brock got up to start getting dressed, but as he moved, his legs became weak and his feet became numb. He fell to the floor.

"Oh no! Are you all right?" Nurse Joy asked. "Oh, I think so. I'm just feeling really weak." Brock said. Nurse Joy put her clammy, frigid hand on his forehead. "Oh no, you're burning up! I might have been too late! You might be sick!" Nurse Joy said, faking panic. Brock did not actually have a fever, but he sort of felt like he might, so he believed her. "Chansey! Blissey! Carry this man to a room. I'll make a bed for him." She called out. The two pink pokemon popped in. "Oh, he's not just any man, Joy. He's Brock. He used to be a gym leader." Chansey said. Nurse Joy's smile widened. "Oh, a celebrity!" She said. "Well, I'm not exactly a…" Brock started. "I'll be sure to make your stay extra special!" Nurse Joy said, running off.

Blissey grabbed Brock around the arms and Chansey carried him by the ankles. Brock's naked ass was nearly touching the floor. "I don't feel so good." He said. "That means it's working." Blissey said. "Shut up, Blissey." Chansey quietly said. "What's working?" Brock mumbled. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Now stop thinking about this absurd situation." Chansey said. Brock started to get a little suspicious until he arrived at his room. There was a comfy bed there. Sitting on the side of it was a nude Nurse Joy with a towel on her lap and a bucket at her side. Brock thought to himself, "Oh, there's something fishy going on here, but how can I be suspicious of a hot naked woman?"

"Set him down, girls. Put his achy breaky crotch down on the towel." Nurse Joy said. Brock wondered if he was in heaven for a second until he remembered that in heaven his balls would not hurt this much. He then felt Nurse Joy's hands pulling his testicles up between his thighs, just under his buttocks. "What are you doing?" Brock asked. He was starting to feel aroused again. Whack! The arousal went away. Brock was crying now. "What was that all about?" Brock asked. "I'm beating your eggs." Nurse Joy said. She balled her hand into a fist and smashed them even harder. Brock let out a yelp of pain, and cried more. "Why?" He asked. Nurse Joy stammered, searching for an excuse for this odd behavior. "Well, um, since the vaccine went into your eggs, hitting them increases circulation so you can grow immune to fat head flu faster." She said. Brock knew she was lying, but desperately wanted to believe she was not. He forced himself to accept this.

Nurse Joy smashed his red, aching balls again. This time Brock vomited right into the bucket. "Oh yeah! It's working!" She said. "No it's not. Aren't they supposed to go 'ding-a-ling'?" Blissey said. "Ding-a-ling! Ding-a-ling! Ding-a-ling, you pink bitch!" Brock screamed. "No BELLS go 'ding-a-ling', not BALLS. You need to work on your vocabulary, Blissey." Nurse Joy said. After another whack, Brock's body gave out and he peed all over the towel on Nurse Joy's lap. Brock felt extremely humiliated. Nurse Joy got mad, yet she seemed even more ecstatic than ever. She tried her best to shape her evil grin into a scowl. "Oh, so now you pee all over me! You're a very bad man, Mr. Brock gym loser wash up fat head!" Nurse Joy said. "You're a psycho bitch!" Brock cursed. Nurse Joy suddenly went from rage to tears. "I… I was only trying to help. I just wanted to save you from fat head flu." She said. She was a decent actor. The tears were pretty convincing.

By now, Brock was absolutely sure fat head flu was not even real. "You made that up. You just want an excuse to smash my eggs." He said. "No, it's real. You have to believe me." Nurse Joy cried some more. Brock could not stand to see her crying like his and forgot for a moment that she was smashing his balls. "I'm sorry. You're right." He said, and like a red-crotched Samson falling for the Chronic Betrayal Syndrome suffering Delilah, Brock did nothing to stop her from causing him harm.

After smashing Brock's poor balls until they were nice and red, Nurse Joy sent Chansey out to boil a pot of water. She then went to get a pill and some wet rags. She began to clean the urine Brock had expelled, and wiped up his tears too. He was truly a pathetic sight, a once great and respected man now sitting naked in a bed with swollen aching genitals in a puddle of filth. Brock cried some more, just from feeling so low and pathetic. "There, there, my poor little pet. Take this." Nurse Joy said, patting his head and handing him a pill. "What is it?" Brock asked. "Rufenol. You know, a roofie, the date rape drug." Nurse Joy said. "Are you going to rape me?" Brock asked, his eyes growing wide with fear. "No, silly. I just think you might not want to remember this next part, so I'm letting you have a chance to forget it." Nurse Joy said. "What are you going to do now?" Brock asked, his eyes growing wider. "Boil your eggs." Nurse Joy said. Brock was shocked. "What? Why?" He asked, confused and disturbed. "I like to torture nuts. I was born a hermaphrodite, but the doctors said I could only be one gender, so they cut off my nuts, see?" She said, showing Brock an unsightly scar on her crotch. "Now I feel incomplete and take out my anger on traveler's nuts."

Brock took the roofie without listening to another word. Hearing that alone made him wish he could forget this whole dreadful night. Blissey came back with a pot of bubbling, boiling water. "Just one question, Nurse Joy. Did you make up fat head flu?" Brock asked. "Of course I did, you big dummy. That shot was a mixture of muscle relaxants and rapidash tranquilizers to keep you from moving around. How could you believe in something as dumb as fat head flu?" She said. "Because you're a pretty lady." Brock said. "Now isn't that sweet? It won't save your eggs, though. Chansey, Blissey, lift up one of his legs. I'll guide him into the pot." Nurse Joy said.

As he was lifted off the ground with his ankles in the air and his testicles above the steaming pot of water, Brock began to cry some more. "I don't know if I'll be able to use my eggs like a man anymore after this." He said between sobs. Nurse Joy smiled. "That's fine. Just be cheerful and tell yourself that a pretty naked lady is boiling your eggs. Say it." "A pretty naked lady is boiling my eggs." Brock said. "Do you feel better?" Nurse Joy asked. Brock cried, "I feel worse." "Dunk him."

Any feelings of love Brock felt for that woman left his body the moment his eggs started boiling. He screamed and cried until his voice became hoarse and he could cry and scream no more. After his eggs were removed from the boiler, Nurse Joy smacked him across the face. "You sniveling pathetic worm! You disgust me! Take him outside."

Brock awoke the next day with his clothes and pokeballs scattered around him on the side of a hill. He was freezing cold and his testicles hurt like nothing he had felt before. "Oh, my eggs. I must have had a wild night." He said, unable to remember any of the hell that had occurred before. The End


End file.
